Brotherhood of Nod
The Brotherhood of Nod (often shortened to "Nod" or the "Brotherhood") was a popular, global, religiously developed movement devoted to the guidance of the elusive and charismatic figure of Kane, and the extraterrestrial Tiberium substance that arrived on Earth in 1995. lthough Nod surfaced in 1995 at the time of the substance's arrival, before this date, the Brotherhood was an ancient and secret society claiming to have originated prior to 1800 BC. Reported beliefs include that Kane is an immortal prophet whose guidance dates back through their alleged millennia of secrecy, and that Tiberium is the catalyst for the next stage of human evolution. Nod is linked to the three Abrahamic traditions of Christianity, Islam and Judaism, but its followers do not belong to any of these three traditions. While almost all Nod activity is concerned with complex economic, military and scientific foci, its religiously articulated ideology drives this. Sometime after the arrival of Tiberium, Nod was targeted as a terrorist group by the Global Defense Initiative, for actively using the dangerous tiberium substance to fund a military-industrial complex in impoverished regions, primarily Africa, and pursue total domination over the world's peoples and resources. Thereafter, Nod faced off against GDI in open warfare. Notable Members *Prophet Kane *General Anton Slavik *Lieutenant Commander Oxanna Kristos *Grand Confessor Marcion *General Kilian Qatar *Intelligence Officer Ajay *Commander Renato Barac *Abbess Alexa Kovacs *LEGION Internal Power Structure The structure of the Brotherhood is hierarchical, shaped much like military orders of ages past (e.g. Knights Templar), with the leader of the Brotherhood being Kane, who is aided by the Inner Circle, his most trusted lieutenants and commanders. The hierarchy then branches out as each Inner Circle commander has his subordinates, who in turn command others, eventually arriving at the bottom, where the rank-and-file members are. The Brotherhood however, maintains a military doctrine that intends to give commanders and soldiers large degrees of freedom in categories of engaging the enemy and tactics. Essentially, only objectives were given and the means to achieve them were left to the commander to decide on. Within Nod, smaller, more elite organisations are active, such as the Black Hand. Each organisation has their own combat doctrines and exclusive technologies, available to affiliated commanders. The internal politics of the groups are unknown, though the Black Hand has played a large role throughout the Tiberium Wars. It has to be noted, that the members of the Brotherhood are extensively monitored by security and each other. One such example is the AC-NBM directive, which states that all messages, including personal emails and calls, are to be monitored by Nod technicians. Nod Military Doctrine The Brotherhood's military is centered around the concepts of stealth and speed, preferring outmaneuvering their enemies, hit-and-run attacks, guerrilla tactics and subterfuge. The armoury of the Brotherhood consists primarily of lightly armoured, fast vehicles with average firepower, which can outmaneuver and flank the opponent. Long-range weaponry is also prevalent, including the surface-to-surface missile launchers or large caliber artillery designed to deliver immense amounts of punishment to the opponent without exposing themselves. Because of a general lack of direct firepower compared to GDI, and GDI's ability to observe much of Earth's surface due to having space superiority, Nod recognizes that if it becomes necessary to defend their bases in a direct engagement their units will be generally outgunned; to counter this Nod makes extensive use of underground facilities, tunnel networks, and stealth technology to avoid detection. If a base is found, Nod can bring to bear strong base defenses, particularly their feared Obelisks of Light. The Brotherhood tends to avoid direct engagements, as their main battle units are significantly less powerful than their counterparts (the light tanks can challenge GDI medium tanks only with numerical superiority, this trend has continued throughout the Tiberium Wars), preferring fast, surprise attacks with packs of Recon bikes or Stealth tanks striking vulnerable, unprotected parts of enemy infrastructure or long range bombardment with artillery and ballistic missiles. Their Avatar Warmechs, however, have proven that they can fight direct confrontations if the need arises. Another way in which Nod engages the enemy is through the media. For example, the Brotherhood was able to fight GDI indirectly by triggering a massive scandal concerning the massacre of civilians in Białystok, Poland; supposedly done by GDI soldiers. This scandal resulted in UN cutting off funding for the GDI. Another example of Nod misinformation warfare was when Nod operatives attacked the central base of the Forgotten posing as GDI, rallying thousands of Mutants to Nod's cause by manipulating media reports. Nod is also bringing help to the people in the Yellow Zones. They bring water, food and medical supplies, along with providing education and job training to all the harmless people in the Yellow Zones, with soldiers for their army in trade. This tactic has formed the millions of willing yet poorly trained and equipped soldiers known as Militants. Technological Level In various ways, the Brotherhood of Nod has always been technologically superior to GDI, an organization backed by and effectively operated on behalf of the United Nations, and, more specifically, economically and technologically developed nations. It is not fully known how Nod achieved such a state of unique technological superiority, though it is often linked to their access to and study of allegedly alien technology, and their monopoly on Tiberium, which provided them with vast amounts of wealth, both financially and scientifically. The Brotherhood has constructed, owned, and operated many state-of-the-art research institutes, and hired out research teams globally. Oftentimes, these institutes and related facilities were kept highly secret, and hidden from academia and especially from national and international bio-ethics committees. A contributing factor for Nod's lead in Tiberium research is that, in general contrast to GDI, whose research tends to focus on removing Tiberium from Earth or safely using it as a resource, Nod puts an emphasis on using Tiberium to improve humans biologically and technologically as much as possible, whether it is for military or industrial use. The general prevailing belief in Nod is that Tiberium exists as an extraordinary tool, not GDI's view that it is a biohazard and plague to Earth's ecosystem that threatens natural life. This is evidenced by technologies Nod developed such as a program to forcibly evolve humans using Tiberium, an attempt to launch a missile that could potentially cover Earth's surface in Tiberium, and a Tiberium-based bomb that killed billions, as well as being used to draw the Scrin to Earth prematurely. Routinely speculative and occasionally unsafe human experimentation, generally performed upon Nod scientists and "volunteers", is commonplace at Nod research facilities. Some technologies Nod has devoted particular attention to include : *weaponisation of lasers *directed energy weaponry, bioweapons, chemical weapons *nuclear weapons *subterranean vehicles and technologies *advanced robotics *artificial intelligence *various theoretical possibilities for antigravity *stealth technologies such as light-bending *electromagnetic fields *advanced and sustainable power generation *reprogenetics *cybernetics and its offshoot, brain-machine interfaces. This is in addition to a great deal of research of Tiberium and alleged extraterrestrial technology, which was often, though not necessarily, crossed-over with the aforementioned fields for various purposes. Interactions with other Factions Global Defense Initiative The Brotherhood of Nod is openly hostile with the Global Defense Initiative, and most if not all of the modern conflicts on Earth-5931 are due to GDI/Nod hostilities. Hellcat Squadron Although Hellcat Squadron is officially an enemy of the Brotherhood of Nod, their relationship is nowhere near as antagonistic as Nod's relationship with GDI. In fact, numerous rumors of Hellcat Squadron and Nod forces teaming up to eliminate one crisis or another are far from unfounded. Gallery Notable Members CNC4_Kane_Elegant.png|Prophet Kane AntonSlavik_CC2-FS_Cine1.jpg|General Anton Slavik OxannaKristos.jpg|Lieutenant Commander Oxanna Kristos Marcion.jpg|Grand Confessor Marcion Qatar.jpg|General Kilian Qatar Ajay.jpg|Intelligence Officer Ajay Korvacs.jpg|Abbess Alexa Kovacs Mainstream Military Troops Nod Light Infantry.png|Light Infantry CNCKW_Militants_Cameo.png|Militant NodConfessor.jpg|Confessor Awakened_CC3_Art1 (1).jpg|Awakened CNCTW_Militant_Rocket_Squad_Cameo.png|Rocket Militant CNCTW_Fanatics_Cameo.png|Fanatic TW_Shadow_Team_fly_Concept_Art.jpg|Shadow Team Saboteur_2047.jpg|Saboteur TW_Black_Hand_Trooper_concept_2.jpg|Black Hand CNCKW_Tiberium_Trooper_Cameo.png|Tiberium Trooper CNCKW_Enlightened_Cameo.png|Enlightened CyborgCommando.jpg|Cyborg Commando CNCTW_Nod_Commando_Cameo.png|Commando Vehicles Nodapc_cncr.jpg|Armored Personnel Carrier Renegade_Buggy.jpg|Buggy Renegade_Recon_Bike_Render.jpg|Recon Bike Nodlighttank.jpg|Light Tank MLRS.gif|Surface-to-Surface Missile Launcher G6Renegade.png|G6 Self-Propelled Howitzer CNCR_Stealth_Tank.png|Ezekiel's Wheel Stealth Tank TD_Devil's_Tongue_Flame_Tank_Render.jpg|Devil's Tongue Flame Tank TD_Hovercraft_DOS_Manual.gif|Hovercraft Nodapache.jpg|AH-64 Apache Nodcommanche.jpg|RAH-66 Comanche Nodtrnsheli.jpg|Chinook Cncr_c130_hercules.jpg|C-130 Hercules CNCR_Nod_Jet.png|Personal Transport Aircraft Attack_buggy.jpg|Attack Buggy TS_Attack_Cycle_Render_1.jpg|Attack Cycle Tick_Tank_3.jpg|Tick Tank Mobile_Sensor_Array.jpg|Mobile Sensor Array Mobile_repair_NOD.jpg|Mobile Repair Vehicle CNCFS_MSG_Render.jpg|Mobile Stealth Generator Artillery_CC2_Cine1.jpg|Artillery Mk II Stealth_Tank_2030.jpg|Stealth Tank Devil's_Tongue_1.jpg|Devil's Tongue Subterranean Flame Tank TS_Banshee_render.jpg|Banshee Fighter Harpy.gif|Harpy Gunship CNCTW_Attack_Bike_Cameo.png|Attack Bike Raider_Buggy.jpg|Raider Buggy Reckoner_whitebg.png|Reckoner Scorpion_Tank_2.jpg|Scorpion Tank CNCTW_Flame_Tank.jpg|Flame Tank Specter_whitebg.png|Specter Beamcannon_Concept.jpg|Beam Cannon TW_Stealth_Tank_Render.jpg|Stealth Tank Mk III CNCKW_Mantis_Cameo.png|Mantis CNCKW_Purifier.jpg|Purifier TW_Avatar_Render.jpg|Avatar 92980-Zhenya.jpg|Redeemer BattleshipNod_CC3_Game1.jpg|Nod Battleship Nod_hovercraft.jpg|Nod Hovercraft Venom_Side (1).jpg|Venom Gunship Vertigo.jpg|Vertigo Bomber Nod_Carryall.png|Carryall Transport Armageddon.jpg|Armageddon Bomber Starships Naga.jpg|Azrael Interceptor SBVindhyachal.png|Maweth Bomber Sclilith.jpg|Samael-class Cruiser Trivia *The Brotherhood of Nod appeared as a major antagonist for the first few decades of the Hellcat Squadran Series, as well as a minor antagonist later on in the series. **The Galactic Conflicts Brotherhood of Nod, however, is considerably more gray than its near-black Hellcat Squadran counterpart, changing between an antagonistic and allied role as it fits the situation. Category:Factions